Hogwarts: Una Gran Historia
by Excalibur95
Summary: Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas. "Debes saber, que quien nos quiere no nos abandona jamás." Sirius Black. "En los sueños encontramos un mundo enteramente nuestro."Albus Dumbledore. "Me apena pensar que nunca lo conoceré. Pero él sabrá por qué di la vida, y confío en que lo entienda. Yo intentaba construir un mundo donde él pudiera ser más feliz."Remus Lupin.


_** Prologo**_

 _ **Mansión Potter,**_ _ **Winchester condado de Hampshire, mediados de Agosto. 2020**_

 _Los días, los meses, los años pasan; en fin todo pasa. La gente crece, se reproduce y muere; o algo así. Pero te has preguntado ¿qué sucede en el medio, mientras transcurren sus vidas? Yo sí. Casi siempre. Lo compartí una vez con mi madre, ella dijo que pienso demasiado –genes, genes, genes; de ambos lados- que deje de volar por las nubes y me enfoque más en mi vida social fuera de mi familia. Una madre común se preocuparía más por mis estudios o salud, y no tanto por mi "vida social"._

 _Raro, ¿no? Pero lastimosamente no, y no es mi culpa –o no toda-. Mi familia tanto de sangre y de corazón es enorme, no puedo evitar que mis mejores amigos sean también mis primos y hermanos. Bueno si, pero no quiero. Madre dice que puedo equilibrar, que debo extender mis "alas" metafóricas y migrar a otros lares. Papá solo esconde su sonrisa o se va a reír a la cocina cuando ella empieza sus metáforas locas. Por suerte para mi soy un león y no vuelo. La abuela Cissa está de acuerdo con ella, aunque oculte sus sonrisas tras su mano. Mi vida es buena tal y como esta, no hay más miedo al mañana, ahora solo expectación…_

 _Por lo menos hasta que James haga algo estúpido. Otra vez…_

-Abra ... Xas. Abraxas. ¡Abraxas! ¡ATLAS!

-¡Mierda!- se sobresaltó y tiro su diario al suelo. Levantando la vista al tanto que recogía su diario de cuero rojo y la pluma, dijo: -¡JAMES! ¡Casi me das un infarto! ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Encontré uno de los nuevos inventos de papá, ¿quieres probarlo?!- contesto mientras saltaba en las puntas de sus pies de la emoción. Claro, después de tener dos nombres de merodeadores y dos maestros vivos, el chico no iba a ser un santo. Hacer bromas y "tomar prestado" algunos de los inventos de papá, eran parte de su día a día.

-Madre te matara si sabe que robaste uno de los inventos de papá.- dijo otra voz. Mientras se sentaba en un sofá dorado frente a Abraxas y al lado de Albus que leía.

-No lo hará Lils, si ella no lo sabe y no va a saber porque nadie le dirá.- exclamo James tratando de inspirar confianza en sus palabras.

-Se enterara.

-No lo hará.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Ya termínenla! ¡James, devuelve esa mierda! ¡Lily, no le digas a mamá! Y por favor ¡no empiecen!- dijo Albus exasperado y previniendo una de sus peleas sin sentido.

 _Toc. Toc. Tic._ Resonaban los tacones en el suelo de mármol de la sala roja o sala principal de la mansión. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, con un movimiento rápido de varita de Lily un juego de ajedrez se interpuso entre ella y Abraxas sobre la mesita de café; los otros dos trataron de parecer entretenidos -o inocentes, en caso de James-.

-¡Aquí están, los he estado buscando por todos lados!

-Hola Mamá.- corearon al unísono. La mujer entrecerró los ojos, algo se tramaban estos.

-Todos ya llegaron y están esperando en la carpa al invitado de honor. Vamos muévanse fuera.- ínsito con voz firme y suave.

Uno por uno los hermanos caminaron rodeando a su madre, el robo del nuevo artefacto de su padre olvidado. Frente a ellos se extendía una carpa color rojo y dorado, pequeña por fuera bastante extensa por dentro. Llena de personas pululando por las mesas saludando a otros o poniendo comida en sus platos. Cuando divisaron a estos cinco empezaron los aplausos. Un muy ruborizado Abraxas camino un poco más torpemente ante esto, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Un gran cartel se leía: **¡San Mugo no sabrá que lo golpeo!** para borrarse y luego decir: **¡Felicitaciones Nuevo Sanador!**

Después de unos momentos vergonzosos familiares, de felicitaciones y palmeadas en la espalda por parte de los hombres y besos en la mejilla de las mujeres; comenzó la fiesta.

A medida que la celebración seguía, la noche llego manchando el cielo de hermosos colores naranjas, rosados y violetas. Los hermanos y primos –ya sea de sangre o no- se reunieron todos juntos en las afueras de la carpa, algunos empezaron un pequeño juego de quidditch pasándose de ida y vuelta una quaffle, otros charlando entre sí o solo admirando el hermoso jardín.

-¡Roxe nena, pásame esa quaffle!- grito James volando más de tres metros sobre el suelo apuntando a unos metros de la chica, mientras los demás jugadores esperaban divertidos.

-¡No puedo estoy terminando de peinar a Lucy y Molly! ¡Búscala tú mismo!- le respondió la linda muchacha sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Tu estas más cerca, hermosa!

-¡No soy tu elfo James!

-¡Pero yo si soy tu esclavo!

-¡No voy a pasarte nada!

-¿Solo saliva?

-¡JAMES!- gritaron todos los demás, unos sonriendo a sus payasadas y otros haciendo muecas. Roxanne harta de tanto teatro tomo la quaffle y con un movimiento certero se la lanzo. James que no estaba preparado, le agarro desprevenido pegándole en el pecho y tirándole de la escoba, aterrizando en un montón en el suelo. Se escuchó un fuerte _Crack,_ una luz blanca cegadora seguida de un fuerte viento y después un silencio, roto por las conversaciones de los adultos dentro de la carpa. Fuera de ella ya no había nadie…

 _ **Mi primer intento en el fanfiction. Espero les guste :D**_

 _ **De un fan a otro...**_


End file.
